I Am Not Strong
by Mcwriter
Summary: I was going to stay strong, for my sisters, and for myself.That is what the world wanted to see..
1. The beginning

I'm Not That Strong

Charmed & Strong Medicine

It is mostly a charmed strong and a little touch of Strong Medicine ..Love both shows,

I don't have a summary because I suck at them..

So If you have a summary for this story pleas review it

Proluege

Prue 30

Piper 28

Phoebe 26

Prue's Pov

At P3

I sat there with my sisters.In these last couple of years we have become very close.We now know we are the most powerful witches the world has ever seen.But for the out world we are just normal people with normal lives.They think that we are just like them,and in our hearts we want to be just like them but we can't because, when we are about to give up,innoncents need our help.And sometimes we need to help ourselves.

A waitress came over and brought us our drinks.I saw there was a drink to mmany so I said ,''We diddn't order that..I know she said.You have a secret admirer.Okay ,Could you tell him I flattered but I kinda seeying.I am getting suprised looks from Piper and Phoebe.You are seeying some Piper asked suprised.No but that guy is giving me the creeps.I look down at my glass and I see this drink is number seven and I really needed to pie.I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I was getting out of the bathroom but the door wouldn't open.I pushed and it finally opened.I wanted to wash my hands,but suddenly there was a guy behind me.He yelled ''You rejected me and now you are going to pay,I tried to use my powers but I guess I couldn't because of my emitions .I cursed my powers why couldn't I use them when I needed them the most.The guy was on top of me and he tried to unzipping my pants.I yelled no and pushed as hard as I could,no use,he was to strong for me.God he was raping me.Kissing me everywhere,touching me everywhere and I fought and yelled as hard as I could bot nobody could hear me.Finally he was finished,and he said that this wasn't the end.He left and I stood up washed my hands ,got dressed,.It was a miracle I could.But I was going to stay strong,for my sisters,and for myself…

Review,I am dutch,so if I make a few mistakes,pleas review review that too:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Charmed or one of the characters.I hated to see Prue go,I could really related her. Always the strong person.I really love the character Piper.Such a warm person.

Thanks to Karrisa ,,for helping me write this chapter .I owe you

I am standing here making cookies. Across of me, I see Prue. She doesn't look too good to me. She hasn't slept for days now, and when she does sleep,she is crying or worse, screaming. I am surprised how much she has changed in the last week. She was once such a strong person , a leader , a women of the world. And now, I look inot her eyes, she is so fragile, so small, just so not like her .Phoebe has been away for awhile and today she is coming home. She has been staying at Cole's. As soon as we came home she went to Cole's.

"Prue, Prue, honey. Look at me... What's wrong?" I ask her gently, unable to take the silence, the tears, this new Prue has created.

"I...I just d-dont't k-now a-nymore." She is stuttering, Prue never stutters, never.

"What don't you know, sweetie?" I ask, calm, soothing. She opens her mouth, finally she is willing to say something. Just as soon as the moment came for her to be truthful the moment slips away, it is taken away from us.

"Hi Phoebe. How was it at Cole's?" I yell while walking towards the door, completely leaving Prue behind.

"Great." She shows me a mischouvenns smile.

"You keep it to your self missy." I try to joke, but how does this work when I am worried about Prue. "Don't want to know your dirty buineness." Again, I try to joke. That is what I do, I joke during serious situations.

She smiles, "Where is Prue?" she askes.

I have my eyes follow the path towards the kitchen. "In the kitchen." I tell her weakly.

Phoebe walks into the kitche to see Prue, she doesn't miss her sad tear streaked face, how could anyone?

"Oh honey what is wrong?" Pheobe asks, walking towards her eldest sister, my eldest sister as well. Prue is willing to same something. Again the moment fades away as soon as Phoebes gets a premention. I wait for her to get out of the premention but istead of leaving where ever she was, she faints...

"Phoebe? Phoebe. Phoebe!" My sister and I run to our youngest sibling. We both think of something. Almost as on que we both look towards the heavens and shout "Leo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prue's Pov

Leo, I yelled even harder this time. He wasn't coming down. I could see Piper panicking. And frankly I didn't know what to do with the situation .I just had to pull it together, it was bad enough that I was hurt but I couldn't stand that one of my sisters was hurt.

Piper, honey, look at , Leo isn't coming. We must go to the hospital. We carried Phoebe to the car and drover her on to the hospital. Phoebe ,listen to me, I hear Piper say, you hang on ,okay ..?. We need you honey. All of us .

Finally we arrived in the hospital. We dragged Phoebe out of the car and bursted in to the hospital. Someone, Anyone ,Pleas help my sister . A doctor, a woman , was approaching us.

She screamed for some help. They put her on a gurney a wheeled her away.

Phoebe's Pov

The horrible images . The pain. The coldness of his voice . I thought it was an innocent that we had to save but when I got a closer look, I saw a familiar face. The face of a woman. The face of my sister. The face of Prue.

It just was too much to handle. Before I know it all went black. I guess I fainted. I am fighting my way to the darkness and I opened my eyes. I looked left of me and I saw a strange woman. A woman I didn't know. Hi how are you , My name is Doctor Luisa Delgado, but you can call me Lu.

God this woman so perky . What happened …?. You don't know. No, I don't recall . You fainted. But we don't why .The test results show no abnormality . You are perfectly healthy. It doesn't make any sense. Does this happen a lot..?. To many to count I muttered. What. .Never mind .Where are my sisters…? Just then as it was on a qui they walked in.

Prue looking like hell and Piper if she had bin crying. They both looked like hell. Uh, Doctor Delgado can you give us a minute . Yeah , Sure, I am just a beep away if you need me.

Prue ,honey , we need to talk. I don't need to talk. Yes you do Piper chimes in. You are hurting honey, let us help you. Okay , but not here , not now. Sweetie. No! . Prue walks of upset and pissed of…


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own charmed or Strong Medicine.

I want to thank Karissa for almost writing this whole chapter

You are such a amazing writer.

Every time you write a piece I get more and more inspiration .

Prue's POV

I just couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to talk about it, why can't they see that? Couldn't they see that talking about him made it all come back, that I am trying to forget it? They say talking is healing. Healing of your Inner demons. Well in the real world I have outside demons that I can't handle anymore.

They stare at me, like I am a child. Pity fills their eyes along with tears. I haven't told them, Phoebe looked at me and shook her head. Piper knew then, she just knew. Sisters, I understand, are to help. I hate how we can read each other. The Doctor here looks confused, she followed us. After I stormed out my sisters followed. Lu, I believe she told us, was yelling at Phoebe, telling her to get back in bed.

"Prue, honey. Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asks, tears are caught in her throat, she wants to sob. She is holding it in, for me. Isn't I who should be being strong for her?

"Miss. Halliwell, please get back in your bed. We aren't done with your test." She said, getting a bit angry.

"Prue, are you okay. I mean, you're not okay. But have seen a doctor?" Phoebe asks me, my baby sister is asking if I have seen a doctor for my, well, my rape. I can't believe this.

"No, it was over a week, there is no point." I tell her bluntly.

She is looking at me, again I see sadness. I don't like hurting her. Perhaps I should just ask the doctor to check me out. It wouldn't be too bad, would it?

I look at the doctor, she still looks pissed and confused. I feel something wet on my cheek, tears. The are bitter and salty as they reach my dried lips. "I uh, I need to be examined..." I whisper. What else am I going to say?

"Okay, just- uh, just hold on. Let me finish your sister, okay?" She looks at me, she doesn't have pity, I don't know what is gleaming off of her eyes, but they are gleaming... bold and bright. "Lana, I don't have any other appointments, do I?" She shouts at the clerk.

"No, Kid. Nothing else, but Marc called. He is staying at his friend's a little while longer." She shouted back.

"Okay, well Phoebe go back to your bed and Prue follow me." She says gently, I grab Piper's hand, instinct perhaps... She rubs soothing circles on my hand. She is leading me somewhere, I don't know where, and I don't want to know. I just want this day to be over. This hell to be over.

Lu's Pov  
I felt it when she entered the room. The sadness that washed over her little sister. The sadness in her eyes .

I decided to but out. Not my best quality but it will do. Anything for my patients. I hear they are having a argument, that can't be good for Phoebe. I walk to the bed of Phoebe.

I see two sisters crying, and Phoebe out of bed.I angrily shout a"Miss. Halliwell, please get back in your bed. We aren't done with your test." She isn't going to help her sister if she doesn't help herself, plus I have been up for twenty-three hours straight... not a good mix for those I work with.

I look at one of the sister's, I believe she is Piper. She is crying harder, attempting to be strong. Something is seriously wrong. Abuse, rape? There goes my mind, always thinking the worst. Piper looks at the other sister, Prue.

"Prue, are you okay. I mean, you're not okay. But have seen a doctor?" Pheobe asks her, swallowing a sob, choking it down as if it were awful cough syrup that needed a spoonful of sugar. Perhaps, she did need a spoonful of sugar.

"No, it was over a week, there is no point." She tells her bluntly. I look into her eyes, they are sad, her lips are dry and quivering. Her face at once looks whole and beautiful, take the pieces and she looks shattered. She is shattered.

She looks at me, she had been thinking for awhile. A distant look is in her eyes. She gulps down the oxygen in the room, or what is left of it. It seems as if all the oxygen was sucked straight out of this place. "I uh, I need to be examined..." she whispers. Bitterly sweet tears roll down her rouse cheeks.

"Okay, just- uh, just hold on. Let me finish your sister, okay?" I tell her, urgency evident in my voice. I look at Lana, my best friend. She is such an amazing women, through so much and has made it so far. Perhaps Lana could talk to Prue when his is done with. "Lana, I don't have any other appointments, do I?" I shout, after finally tearing my eyes away from the close sisters. I don't expect anyone, it is getting pretty late...

"No, Kid. Nothing else, but Marc called. He is staying at his friend's a little while longer." She shouted back.

"Okay, well Phoebe go back over to your bed and Prue follow me."

I walk to my office and open my door, the bold white letters reading 'Dr. Luisa Delgado.' "You can sit there and I will be back in a minute." I take a final look at her and calmly walk out the door. My face must have been pale, or perhaps something else was wrong. I had a churning feeling in my stomache. Lana looked at me, but I just waved her off. 

I got to the bathroom, found a stall and locked the door. I slid to the floor and broke. That woman, Prue, she reminded me so much of myself, I don't usually let a patient hit me this hard. She just was too much of me, always the one to push their feelings away and always staying strong. I haven't thought about that awful night all day, the first time in a long time. Then this damn event happened. God! Why can't I forget it? I look at this women and think of it all over again, I think of my rape. I begin to think about Prue again. The looks on her face, the sound of her voice. That was me the night I told Nick. The night my life turned to hell. Prue Halliwell was raped. She was victim, I am, AM, a survior. I have to, correctiong, I need to help her. I grab the railing in the stall and lift my body up. I unlock the door and look in the mirror. I am disgusted with what I see. Quickly, I fix my hair and makeup. After deciding I looked presentable I walked out of the bathroom and into the hospital hallway. I see the door and take a deep breath...

Longest chapter ever because of Karissa

Ly!

Review people:PxD


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's Pov

Prue is laying on the table, just waiting. Lu left, I am not sure where she went. She just went. I can't look at Prue, I want to, I just can't. I am a goddamn witch with the power to freeze everything, I stop demons everyday. Demons who also have

powers, energy balls. I stop them but I can't stop some puss-sucking scumbag from raping my sister? I can't stop a normal human when I can stop the destruction of a world.

How does that happen?

I can feel her eyes. I am not looking at her, at her. My face is in her direction, but my eyes are fixed on something else. I am not mad at her, I just can't look at her. I can't look at her because it is my fault she is there, on that cold metal table.

Lu comes back in, she doesn't look so well, I hope she is okay. At the moment everyone is my life is somehow ill, I don't need the doctor going down on me too.

Prue's POV

Lu is at the end of this table, this god awful table. Piper hasn't spoken to me, I bet she is pissed at me, probably doesn't even believe. I knew this was a bad idea.

"Okay Prue, what do you need?" Lu asked, she was looking at me.

"I, uh,I don't know." I stutter.

"Well, what happened? What brought you by this office?" How can she be so calm and collected?

I look at her, then I look down at my hands as they wrung together. "Something happened last week. I, uh, I thought I should just make sure I was okay. I mean I was here already, right?"

I tell her, my eyes misting as a small smile and defeated laugh escape my lips.

"What happened, Prue?" She asked gently. I knew it couldn't last, the serenidity. My emotions were getting to me, as was the power I held within. Before I knew it a chair had flown across the room and shattered a window.

"What the hell was that?" Lu asked with a jump. She turned looking at the broken chair and window, I suppose I scared her. I looked at Piper and with a flick of her hands everything was frozen in time.

"Prue?" Piper asked, she was being a mother goose and I was thankful.

"Piper, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that, I just. It just happened."

Lu's POV

Holy Hell, what was that? I might have shouted "What the Hell?" A little too loud, I think Prue jumped, poor soul. I turned around to see what was going on, there was chair that had flown straight through the window. How it happened, I don't know.

"I was raped. Last week I was raped." I hear Prue say, as if she had practiced. I turned around, startled to see her sister sitting near her, I could have sworn she was just behind me.

I nod to her and think. Rape kit? If it happened a week ago evidence would be gone, but it is state protocal. I go to the cabient and grab the white box that reads, 'Sexual Assualt Kit.' It sends a shiver down my spine.

It is days like this that I wish Dana was here.

I miss her dearly, but I understand. She is having a better life there with Annie and and Luise.

I have the kit in my hand and begin to walk to her, she looks scared. That look was on my face once, just a few years ago.

"Delgado, what are you doing here?" I hear my partner, Andy, ask.

"It isn't Wednesday, your clinic closed like two hours ago." She says while digging through her purse, not even noticing the patient.

"I am kinda busy Andy, I will talk to ya later. okay?" I tell her, a bit snappy. She finally looks at me and what is in my hand, then the girl on my table.

She comes closer to me. I know what this was about. I had just recently told her what happened. "Can you handle it, or do you want me to stick around?" She asked, I knew what this was going to be about.

"I am fine, thanks though. I bet your girls miss you. Why don't you home, I'll see ya tomorrow." I smile at her, she smiles back.

"Alirght Delgado. Good Night." She waves to me and leaves.

"Ready?" I asked her. She slowly nodded and I slowly made my way to the stool at the end of the bed. I took a deep breath and began.

Phoebe's Pov

It felt like I was lying there. That the guy entered in me . But it wasn't me, it was my sister. I could feel the pain and I could feel that he was heartless, that was too real It felt too real. Poor Prue, God it was real to her...

How dare someone hurt my sister like that. Just because a guy can't get some, he goes around raping people? It isnt' right!

I wonder if Prue's okay , I know she isn't okay, but still... This whole event takes me back 5 years ago in New York.

It was hot that night. I was going out with my best friends. We went to a club "Twins" and we had a great time . Until a guy came and started to hit on me. A guy hitting on me is not a problem, it happened all the time, but this guy was just way to pushy. He asked me to dance with him but I didn't want to. He walked away, pissed, obviously. I danced and forgot about him.

I danced until it was midnight. I had to go home early because I had to work that morning. I walked out of the club and walked to my car. I didn't see the guy behind me. He hit me, from behind, and I fell. He beat the crap out of me and then he left. I was concuinnes, thank God. I stood up and drove to my house. And since then I haven't tought about it, it was hard at first; but I couldn't let that guy destroy my life. I just couldn't tell my sisters, after we had discovered that we were witches... There just wasn't a right time.

"Miss Halliwell... Miss Halliwell." Again a strange woman before me.

"Um, I am sorry. I just got lost in this big ol' head of mine." I laugh, she does too.

"That's okay. I am Dr Andy Cambell by the way."

Andy's Pov

I was walking down the hall and then I saw light shimmering . I thought Lu's clinic would be closed by now . It was Wednesday ,right..? . Lu's door is open and I open it I

"Delgado, what are you doing here?"

"It isn't Wednesday, your clinic closed like two hours ago." I say while digging through my purse, not even noticing the patient.

"I am kinda busy Andy, I will talk to ya later. okay?" she tells me . She finally looks at me and I see what is her my hand, then the girl on my table.

I walk to Lu , asking her if she is okay. "Can you handle it, or do you want me to stick around?" I ask.

"I am fine, thanks though. I bet your girls miss you. Why don't you home, I'll see ya tomorrow." I smile at her, she smiles back.

"Alright Delgado. Good Night." She waves to me and I leave

Deciding to go home I walk down the hall. And there she was , a girl just staring in space. I walked in to her room.I grabbed her charted.

''Miss Halliwell , Miss Halliwell I said louder this time .

Um, I am sorry. I just got lost in this big ol' head of mine." She laughs, and so do I.I am Dr Cambell , Andy.

Andy ..? . I knew a Andy one but he was a boy she tells me .Great,even a perfect stranger thinks I have a boy name . That's just great.

Phoebe's Pov

Slowly, as Andy was talking to me, my body began to fall into the desire of sleep. A small yawn escaped my lips, and the doctor noticed.

"I think I am about ready to collaspe, it has been a long day." I tell Andy.

"Oh, but of course! You need your rest Miss. Halliwell." Before she bids me goodnight she carefully places the chart back in its proper place. I pick it up, it is my file right? I should be able to look at it, right? As I do so, however, I am struck with a premonition.

In the usual black and white I see Andy in, what I assume, is her house. She is fighting with a man. The man tells her she works to much, she isn't around for the kids, and she sure as hell isn't around for him. She rolls her eyes and tells him to stop whining and act like a real man. And then he hits her. She lets out a small scream, perhaps even a whimper. Then he simply left.

No man has got the right to hit a woman; no man has the right to hurt a women. It's not right. I am going to stop the man who did this her, I might not have been able to stop the bastard that hurt my sister but Andy's will pay. I am going to stop her husband, I am going to stop Les


End file.
